


《自来水》

by elfvv



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Other, no
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfvv/pseuds/elfvv
Summary: abo
Relationships: Lover - Relationship





	《自来水》

寂静的夜，李赫宰结束工作，回到家的时候已经很晚了。

有些意外，李东海没有像往常一样在客厅门口等他回家。

李赫宰打开家门，瞬间闻到了熟悉的奶香味。

原来，他的小宝贝又到了发情期。

信息素从二楼的卧室传到了客厅，味道很浓很强烈，这次的发情异常猛烈。

李赫宰着急地脱掉鞋子外套，他的小宝贝一定忍得很辛苦，身边没有李赫宰，家里又没有抑制剂，发情难耐的李东海说不定已经自己弄得体液到处都是。

他从来不允许李东海使用抑制剂，他要让家里的每个角落都充满李东海的味道。

李赫宰的房间满满当当装着少年人特有的奶香。

床上的李东海早就脱光了所有的衣服，赤裸裸地蜷缩在大床中央。

白皙细嫩的皮肤泛起粉红色。

整个人在难耐地翻滚，高档的席梦思床单被挣扎地凌乱不堪，难以抑制地呻吟从李东海口中倾泻。

情欲侵占了他的整个身体，他忍了很久了。

每月一次的发情期总是来势汹涌又毫无预兆。

早上起床的时候他就有些不适，李赫宰临出门时，只是轻轻吻了他的耳垂，都让他忍不住颤栗。  
没想到等不到李赫宰回来，他就已经全线溃败。

他想要，非常想要。

身子已经不受控制地发热，细嫩的皮肤几乎看不到汗毛，但匍匐在毛孔上每一滴汗液都清晰可见。

不只是汗液把满满的信息素带出体外。李东海刚刚已经忍不住自己撸过一次，乳白色的精液还粘在身上。他粗重的鼻息间都是自己甜腻的奶香味。

李赫宰三下两下脱光自己的衣服，双手抓住李东海粉嫩的脚腕，微微用力便把蜷缩的双腿拉直。

一下胯坐在李东海身上，居高临下欣赏着李东海被情欲侵占的脸。

看的出来他忍了很久，眼角湿润着，眼前蒙了片水雾，意乱情迷，只会凭本能向李赫宰索要。

李赫宰故意用自己的阴茎压着李东海的，蹭一下，李东海的小家伙儿就会抖一下，可爱的李赫宰笑出声。

李东海的玉茎长得白净又笔直，充血时又变成可爱的粉红色，李赫宰平时就喜欢得很，现在更得好好宠爱。

李赫宰一靠近，李东海就深吸了一口气，他的信息素能暂时缓解李东海的难耐。

发情期的身体太敏感了，轻轻碰一下都能不自觉地颤抖。

但是还远远不够，李东海想要李赫宰的阴茎狠狠贯穿他，想让充满李赫宰信息素的精液填满他的身体。

李赫宰一下子用力地抓住李东海的双手压过头顶。

“啊......”李东海被扯疼了，不满地哼唧了一声。

李赫宰俯下身，和李东海鼻尖碰着鼻尖，不吻他，却质问他：“谁让你自己撸的？”

李东海撅起嘴巴想接吻，李赫宰却又加重了双手的力道。

“说，谁让你自己撸的？”

李东海难耐地向扭动身子，却丝毫无法动弹。“对不起...我实在忍不住了......”

李赫宰伸出舌头，舔走了李东海鼻尖上的汗珠，威胁道：“那就得惩罚。”

李东海不怕李赫宰惩罚他，只求他现在狠狠地满足他，他真的受不了了。

李赫宰松开一只手，食指中指抚过李东海的小腹，指肚沾上了李东海刚刚自己撸出来的精液。然后两根手指头伸进了李东海半张的嘴巴。

手指在口腔进进出出，来回肆虐，带出来了李东海的唾液，顺着嘴角往下流。

李东海听话地吮吸着李赫宰的手指，舌尖都小心翼翼地舔着。

李赫宰把手指收回来，随后双唇狠狠压在李东海被唾液润湿的嘴唇上，舌头像是一条猛蛇凶狠地闯进李东海的口腔，深得快要顶到李东海的喉咙。

这样的接吻不享受，却催情，李东海止不住的呻吟声不断从唇缝泄出。

李东海就像一颗刚刚熟透的果子，轻轻一咬，清甜的汁水就能爆炸满口。

李赫宰的舌尖顺着李东海的嘴唇、下巴、脖颈一路滑到他布满精液的小腹。

混合着信息素的味道，李东海的精液都香甜得像是温热的牛乳。一口一个奶香味儿十足。

李赫宰的阴茎也肿胀得生疼，比李东海的大了几个型号，盘旋的青筋仿佛快要挣破皮肤的禁锢，显示着强大Alpha不容抗拒的力量。

一想到自己待会儿要被这样的大家伙贯穿，李东海的信息素报警器彻底爆炸，房间里混合着两种截然相反的信息素的味道。

连李赫宰的信息素都被扰乱了，他快要控制不住自己，只想疯狂地占有，狠狠地贯穿，让李东海为他颤抖。

他受不了除他以外的任何人享用李东海甜美的身体，就连李东海自己都不行。

一个不留意，李东海的手又握住了自己肿胀的阴茎。

李赫宰一个用力把李东海的身体翻了个面。

“啊~”李东海吓了一跳，但是惊讶地叫声都在尾音上转了弯，变成撩人的媚叫。

“怎么又自己摸了？嗯？”不仅稳稳压制着李东海的身体，李赫宰连声音带着胁迫。

“对不起，但是我真的忍不住了。”李东海带着哭腔请求，一边害怕一边忍不住期待。

“赫宰~帮我。”

李赫宰右边整个胳膊伸到李东海的胸膛下面，环抱住李东海的上半身。嘴角挂着笑容，在李东海的耳边说：“那要看你的小穴张得够不够大。”

左手轻车熟路往下走，掠过臀尖，就到了他期待很久的蜜口。

刚刚伸出两根手指往里伸，就能感受到小穴周围的水渍，又湿又软，仔细一看还泛着粉红色。

李赫宰的笑容更大了，直接笑出了声。

李赫宰坐直身子，强迫李东海也跪趴着。

窄窄的腰深深沉下去，屁股高高拱起，李赫宰轻轻用力掰开粉嫩的臀瓣，李东海洞开的小穴就完全暴露在空气里。

穴口的花瓣在水渍中绽放，花心粉嫩的肉壁只能看到一点点，是李赫宰喜爱的紧致。

李东海不自觉地缩了一下小穴，立刻有液体从穴口流出来，一滴一滴顺着就流到了阴茎上。

李赫宰伸出手指，从一根、两根到三根慢慢抽插。

李东海的身体彻底滚烫，花蕊里都是让人着迷的温度。肉壁紧紧挨在一起，手指插进去捅开，手指抽出来又紧密地贴合。

“啊~啊~嗯....啊~~”随着李赫宰手指的频率，李东海兴奋地浪叫，但是声音总是压抑的。

食指不能缓解李东海的欲望，他想要更粗更深。

李赫宰的手指一次次从蜜口带出更多的液体，噗呲噗呲响着水声，让他怀疑怀里的人是不是水做的，怎么能流出来这么多水。

会自己出水的宝宝，都是好宝宝。  
好宝宝就要奖励。

再往深处是李赫宰的手指够不着的、通完极乐天堂的入口。

毫无预兆，李赫宰一个用力就挺进了李东海的穴口。

随后，李赫宰的巨根一下子顶进李东海大开的蜜口，阴茎底端的结已经彻底涨开，狠狠锁进肉穴。紧致的肉壁被最大限度地撑开，紧密贴合再也没有一丝空隙。

瞬间，两个人都满足地呻吟出声，李东海一下失去了力气，整个上半身趴在床上，腰被李赫宰狠狠禁锢，屁股高高拱起。

李赫宰开始狠狠地抽插，一次次深入地探索李东海体内的所有奥秘。

龟头等到一个分裂的小洞，李赫宰知道那是李东海的身体即将敞开的真正入口。

李赫宰没有任何迟疑地一个用力顶开了李东海结界的入口，这才算真正进入了李东海的身体。

李东海瞬间飙出了眼泪，尖叫不止，身体抑制不住地颤抖。

“啊！赫宰~啊，好舒服。”

“啪！”得一身，李赫宰宽厚的手掌重重地拍击在李东海的屁股上，粉嫩的皮肤上瞬间留下了一个血红色的手印。

“你怎么这么骚？”李赫宰手又附在红色的手印上，左右一手抓住一个臀瓣，大力地揉捏。

粉嫩又柔软的屁股被李赫宰大力揉捏成各种形状。

肉棒从未停止抽插，始终撞向李东海身体的最深处，源源不断的液体涌出穴口，床单都湿了一片。

李东海忍不住晃着流水的屁股，去紧紧贴合李赫宰的阴茎。

“说话！为什么这么骚？”

“啊~我不知道...”

“说你是不是骚？”

“是，我骚.....”

李赫宰换了个姿势，自己坐在床上，让李东海坐上来自己动。

“对，宝贝儿，坐下来。对，别整个都出去，留一点。”

李东海听话地遵从李赫宰的指示，两个屁股蛋儿上下摆动，随着频率自己一声一声呻吟。

“宝贝儿，真棒。”

“嗯.....”

李东海自己掌握着频率和深浅，一下一下让李赫宰的龟头撞击着他的敏感点。

但是没几下，李东海就没力气了，速度慢慢降低。

李赫宰的巴掌又打在李东海起伏的屁股上，一边一个红掌印子。

“快点儿！”

李东海实在受不住了，只能俯下身子讨好李赫宰。

灵巧的舌尖一下下舔着李赫宰的眉峰、鼻尖，又顺着李赫宰的嘴唇打转，然后请求：“赫宰~你来干我好不好.....”

“操！”

李赫宰眼球都充血变成了红色，发狠地一下子扯过李东海压在身下。

双脚狠狠把李东海的双腿分开，然后重重地压住，让李东海再也动弹不得，只能毫无抵抗地接受他的撞击。

整个房间涨满了两种信息素的味道，强烈到李东海感觉自己要喘不过气了，他要被干得无法呼吸了。

“慢一点...慢一点....”

“你自找的，忍着！”

随后李赫宰用羡煞众A的惊人频率、持久力狠狠贯穿李东海娇嫩的小穴，无论李东海如何求饶，李赫宰都从不惜力。

他喜欢让李东海在他身下挣扎，喜欢听李东海带着哭腔和媚态的求饶。那是比信息素更能扰乱他心绪的诱惑。

房间满满当当都是李东海的香甜，盛满了欲望的嚣张。

李东海感觉自己快要高潮了，呻吟的声音一下高过一下，身体抖动的幅度越来越大。

终于在尖叫中欲望倾泻而出，精液一股一股喷射在身下的床单上。

李东海的尖叫声一下一下撞击着房间的墙壁，但是李赫宰没有丝毫停下来的意愿。

高潮中的肉壁一下又一下快速的收缩，狠狠咬合住李赫宰依旧肿胀的肉棒。

李赫宰也湿了脑门，但是他抽插的速度只会越来越快。

发情期的omega有着惊人的潜力，尤其是李东海这样会自己出水的乖宝宝。

高潮过后的身体异常敏感，随着李赫宰的次次深入，李东海的阴茎一直没有软下去，听话地挂着晶亮的液体。

圆润光滑的臀瓣，无论被怎样粗暴地对待，都始终像是粉粉嫩嫩的出水芙蓉，挂着乳白色的液体，花心处一缩一缩，盛情邀请李赫宰的肆虐......

发情期的甜美omega，理所应当被好好品尝。  
一操一抖，一抖一射。  
会自己出水的宝宝，都是好宝宝，源源不断地迎合着李赫宰的索取。


End file.
